I hate that nightmare
by jeffs
Summary: Kagome's nightmare. a somewhat different look at inukag. Rated for Inuyasha's mouth.


"I hate that nightmare . . . "  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A somewhat different POV about Inu/Kagome.  
  
You should be familiar with my story "Spring Fertility festival," but basically . . .  
  
At the end of that story, Inu-yasha and Kagome promise each other . . . that when Naraku is dead they would talk about and (at least in Kagome's mind . . . resolve) their relationship.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Naraku's smoking body lies on the ground at Inu-yasha's feet.  
  
Everybody else is gathered around it.  
  
Kagome jumps Inu-yasha and hugs him. "Finally," she whispers into his ear.  
  
She lets go of him, smiles and in a very happy voice cry, "finally, Inu- yasha! Naraku is dead! I've got all my soul back! And the jewel is gone!"  
  
Inu-yasha nods back, as he places his sword into its scabbard.  
  
Kagome grabs him and plants a kiss right on his lips.  
  
He pushes her away, the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Why?" Kagome says in a very hurt tone.  
  
"Everybody is staring."  
  
"That means nothing, Inu-yasha. They've seen us before remember. Remember the spring fertility festival?" Her voice cracks, "you promised that when Naraku was dead, we'd be together."  
  
"No. I promised that I'd fuck you and then maybe we'd talk."  
  
"Well, let's talk." Kagome waves to Naraku's body. "He's dead, so there isn't any reason why we can't be together."  
  
Inu-yasha shakes his head. "No. There are still demons after me. You are still a powerful miko and demons are after you. By being together I'd be putting you in danger, so." He shakes his head again. "Nope. To protect you, I can't be your mate."  
  
"Damn you, Inu-yasha." Kagome growls out.  
  
She walks up to him, grabs him and brings him down so they are nose to nose. "That's stupid. I am in danger. I know that. I accept it."  
  
She looks deep into his eyes, "I want you, Inu-yasha. And I don't care about the danger. Make love to me please!" she begs.  
  
Inu-yasha pushes her away. "No."  
  
Kagome screams, "Gods damn it, Inu-yasha! Are you afraid of me?! Are you afraid of what other people will think?! I'm not." She stops, her face goes white and she whispers.  
  
"Or . . . are you afraid of commitment?" His face goes white.  
  
"Answer me, Inu-yasha, are you afraid of commitment?" Kagome asks in puzzlement.  
  
He looks away.  
  
She grabs his ears and forces him to look at her. "Answer me!" She screams into his ear.  
  
Inu-yasha whispers, "yes, I'm afraid of commitment."  
  
"NOOO!!" Kagome screams as she wakes up from her nightmare.  
  
She sits up in her futon, panting. It's midnight in the feudal japan. She was sleeping in the middle of a clearing in a primeval forest. The rest of the group is spread out, sleeping around the campfire.  
  
Everybody wakes up at her scream, and they all come running to her.  
  
"Kagome!" "Lady Kagome!" "Kagome!" Shippo, Miroku and Sango cry out as they gather about her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sango asks.  
  
Kagome, her eyes still wide open, but seeing nothing, whispers, "no. Never. Please gods, don't let that come true."  
  
"A nightmare." Miroku says to Sango over Kagome head. Sango rolls her eyes at the obviousness of his statement.  
  
"Bitch. Why are you screaming? Don't you know that'll attract things." Inu- yasha grits out at her.  
  
Kagome's eyes focus on him. Her face twists into an angry expression. Sango, Shippo and Miroku back away from her.  
  
She flips open the futon, she stands up in her nightgown, it is stuck to her body from the sweat of her nightmare. She stalks to Inu-yasha, who stands in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"You . . . " she growls at him . . . staring him into the eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha swallows and takes a step back . . .  
  
"Sit, boy!"  
  
Thump!  
  
Kagome rushes Inu-yasha and using his hair, yanks his head off the ground.  
  
"Remember this, Inu-yasha . . . when the time comes . . . I will expect a real answer." She hisses into this ear. She lets go of his hair and she stalks back to her sleeping bag, ignoring everything.  
  
Inu-yasha sits up, looks at Kagome's back, then he looks at Miroku, who shrugs. He turns to Sango.  
  
Sango walks over to Inu-yasha and whispers at him, looking him in the eyes as she does so, "If you really care about her, you'll ask her about that nightmare."  
  
Inu-yasha licks his lips, as he watches Kagome crawl back into her sleeping bag.  
  
Inu-yasha looks around the group again, and it's clear that everyone heard Sango's whisper. Everyone, including Kagome, is watching him . . .  
  
He sits there . . . doing nothing . . .  
  
Kagome's eyes snap open . . .  
  
She shudders . . .  
  
She is in her bed, at home . . .  
  
alone . . .  
  
She curls into a fetal position on her bed and starts to cry . . .  
  
As she cries herself to sleep, her only thought . . .  
  
'I hate that nightmare . . . ' The end? Or is it?  
  
____________________________  
  
Hmmm . . . I don't know if I should use this in my other stories, or just let this be a nightmare and nothing else . . .  
  
So . . . Any comments or opinions from you, the readers?  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
